A Temper That I Don't Want To Unleash
A Temper That I Don't Want To Unleash is the second episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 4' Jola The Jola tribe speak very little, feeling as though not much strategy needs to take place due to the fact they have yet to attend tribal council. Simon continues to act as the social link between a majority of the tribe, having close bonds with Eoin, Sparticus, Snake and Ryder. Although the tribe seems to be in a good position, some members worry that their overall activity will be weaker than their counterparts. Wolof After voting out Erik, the group agree to attend the next challenge a fresh start, hoping to put their first loss behind them. Several individuals feel confident despite the upcoming challenge, viewing Jenn's inactivity as an easy pass should the group be forced to vote a second member out. 'Day 5' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Word Codes Competitors will be given a letter and a number, and must be the first person to post a word beginning with that letter, containing the amount of letters as stated by the number. When a tribe scores 8 points, they will win immunity. Winner: Jola During the challenge, the Jola tribe dominates in the scoring, with Simon collecting five points, Eoin getting two, and James securing one, easily bringing the group to their second victory. For Wolof, Vanessa manages to keep the tribe in the challenge by scoring two points, whilst Harry and Qaz are unable to score. Luzon also signed in for Jola, but left during the first round. Sparticus later apologises to the tribe for not competing, noting that work prevented him from being able to come online. 'Day 6' Jola The tribe continue their honeymoon period of two consecutive wins, thanks to the speed and activity of Eoin, James and MVP of the challenge Simon. Despite the win, there remains concerns that Jon and Ryder being in later time zones means they'll struggle to participate. Wolof Having lost their second consecutive challenge, the tribe accept their vote must be to oust an inactive member. Vanessa raises the point that only herself, Harry and Qaz participated, suggesting that there are lots of options for the vote. Harry notes his pessimism towards the tribe, feeling as though they'll easily be taken apart by the stronger Jola tribe. Qaz also begins to get impatient with the tribe, believing that many members aren't pulling their own weight. At tribal counci, Diego and Romeo apologise for missing the challenge, promising to do better as the season goes on. Vanessa, Harry and Qaz lead the way to get rid of the groups most inactive member, removing Jenn in a near unanimous 6-1 vote, with Diego voting JB by accident (having intended to write Jd for Jenn). The group are told that had Jenn not been voted out, that she would have been evacuated, giving them hope that with her gone they will now be a stronger and more unified team. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running